


Saturday Visits

by Kent_Alex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry Potter, Consent, Drabble, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 02:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_Alex/pseuds/Kent_Alex
Summary: Severus received Saturday evening visits from Harry, but they suddenly stopped.





	Saturday Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502072) by deirdre_aithne. 



As he did every Saturday, Severus sat in his study with a glass of wine and the latest copy of Potions Weekly. Leaning back in his chair, he glanced at the ornate clock above the fireplace. 11:04pm. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if Potter would show tonight. It had been 4 weeks - not that Severus was counting - since Potter had turned up at his doorstep looking for comfort; 4 weeks since Severus had held him.

He had been a fool for letting it happen. Harry had been showing up nearly every week when they were just chatting companionably.

\----------

The first time Potter showed up at his door unannounced, Severus was too shocked to turn him away. Having been invited in and provided a hot tea, Potter relayed the story of how he had been drinking in a nearby Muggle pub when several men thought he "looked too queer" to stay. Instead of allowing the confrontation to continue, he ran to the nearest wizarding home he knew of.

Severus assumed that was the last he would see of the young man, but Potter showed up several Saturdays later with a bottle of wine, asking for a game of chess.

\-----------

Severus was surprised at how easy it was to speak to the young man, and the two of them formed an amicable friendship. Harry would appear at his door once or twice a month with some excuse, and they would spend the evening discussing potions or quidditch or the latest vampire legislation to come out of The Ministry.

Despite his previous prejudices, Severus had to admit that the young man's opinions were well thought out and insightful. And when they didn't agree on a topic, Harry was respectful and seemed to value Severus' opinion. It was refreshing to feel esteemed.

\-----------

Things changed for Severus the night Harry showed up after dancing at a London night club.

They settled into their usual routine, choice beverages in hand. Harry's behavior, however, was markedly different from usual. He was much more lively, even flirty. He smiled incessantly, complimenting Severus on both his reading material and the way his hand held his drink, and was very attentive to Severus' every need.

Severus knew Harry was drunk and was acting this way because he had come from the club. But despite his best efforts, Severus was charmed and enjoyed being the object of Harry's attention.

\-----------

Severus had expected Harry to be too embarrassed to return, but had underestimate the young man's bravery. Harry returned the following week with samples from Weasley's Wizarding Weezes new line of flavoured Tickle Water. 

Relief and heat flushed through Severus' body. Harry was his only regular guest, and he secretly looked forward to the surprise Saturday evening visits.

The frequency of Harry's visits increased, and Severus found himself using any excuse to look at the young man. Harry's laughter filled the room, his broad shoulders were inviting to the touch, and Severus had trouble maintaining his distance. Severus was smitten.

\-----------

Four weeks ago, Harry had appeared at his door unusually early and visibly distraught. Severus had ushered the young man in, and offered the usual array of drinks.

Over cups of Irish coffee, Harry vented about the Friday's edition of Wonderful Wizards, where moving images of himself at home had made it into the gossip magazine. His landlord denied involvement, and the ministry wouldn't investigate further, accusing Harry of orchestrating the scandal.

As a result, Harry had been looking for new apartments all afternoon. But with The Prophet picking up the story that morning, each prospective landlord had mentioned it.

\-----------

Severus listened from his seat, his anger increasing with every twist in Harry's story. The unknown assailant, the Ministry's muted response, the lack of privacy. It was outrageous.

Harry finished his coffee and looked so helpless and defeated, seeming to call to Severus with pleading eyes. 

Severus couldn't resist, and moved to sit next to the young man, taking him in his arms. 

They sat like that for some time, Harry leaning against his chest, Severus rubbing his back and murmured affirmations into his hair. It was the most powerful and intimate moment Severus had experienced in years, maybe ever.

\-----------

11:08pm.  
Severus was fooling himself. Harry wouldn't show tonight, just as he hadn't show the week before, or the week before that. What they had shared had crossed an invisible barrier, and Harry had recoiled in disgust at what happened.

Severus considered owling the young man, but decided against it. After all, Harry had always been the one to initiate any interaction between them. All the same, he had to resist picking up his quill.

Finishing his wine, Severus cleaned up before heading to bed, trying not to feel the weight and disappointment which came with losing his closest companion.

\-----------

There was a knock at the front door as Severus was dozing off. In a split second Severus went from annoyed to panicked. It had to be Harry, and his sleep-fogged mind had forgotten the carefully rehearsed words he wanted to say.

Severus grabbed his housecoat and ran to the door before Harry had a chance to leave. Throwing it open, Harry stepped inside without being invited, and took Severus' free hand in his own.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

Severus stared, his heart beating wildly, trying to decide if he should act affronted. He wanted Harry to stay.

\-----------

"I hardly think this is an appropriate time to visit, Mr. Potter." Severus finally said, deciding he wouldn't allow the young man to see he was hurting.

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry whispered, squeezing his hand.

Neither of them moved, their hands still clasped. It was Severus' turn to say something, but he didn't trust himself to.

Harry stepped further into the house, pulling the older man with him. Severus knew he should stop this, knew his heart couldn't take being toyed with, but couldn't resist. He closed the front door and allowed Harry to pull them into familiar territory.

\-----------

Severus regained his courage at the entrance to the sitting room. This was the room he took his guests into, but as Harry was his only regular visitor, he started to think of it as Their Space. They couldn't go back in there and pretend like nothing had happened.

He squeezed the young man's hand before dropping it. "Harry, I can't do this." He declared, his chest tight. "I can't be at your command."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I've really messed this up, haven't I."

"Why are you here?" Severus needed to know. For his sanity, he needed to know.

\-----------

Severus held his breath while Harry thought on his answer. The young man chewed his bottom lip in the endearing way he always did while thinking. Severus looked away from Harry's lips, and into his eyes instead.

"I was scared." Harry finally said. "I had to prove to myself that I could handle the latest scandal on my own. I can't keep running to you when things get tough. I handled it. Now I know I come here because I want to, not because I need to."

Severus considered the answer. At least it was friendship. He could handle friendship.

\-----------

Severus gave a nod, gesturing into the sitting room. Harry took Severus' hand, leading the way, and sat them next to each other like last time. Harry's intense eyes were on him. Pleading with him. 

Severus wanted so badly to pull Harry close and kiss him, but he couldn't risk losing the younger man again. So he instead looked at their clasped hands and offered a drink.

Harry's hand tightened on his, seeming to hold Severus in place. "How do you feel about this?" 

Severus couldn't get his voice to work, so instead he looked up and cocked an eyebrow. 

\------------

Harry readjusted onto his knees to better look Severus in the face.

"How do you feel about me being here?" Harry asked, approaching closer. Severus carefully considered his response, not wanting to scare him. But Harry didn't wait, "How do you feel about me wanting you?" His lips were mere inches away.

Severus groaned in resignation and pulled Harry to himself, surrendering to the kiss he had been longing for. Harry responded in kind, moving to straddle the older man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Severus' mind was spinning, Harry was kissing back enthusiastically. How is this possible?

\-----------

Severus could hear Harry moan, could feel Harry grinding into him, could taste Harry's hot breath in his mouth. Their kiss was fevered, full of teeth and tongue. All Severus wanted was for it to continue.

Harry opened Severus' housecoat and slid it off his shoulders. The cold air felt refreshing, and Severus hissed his next breath. 

Harry's lips continued kissing downwards over the newly bare torso, his hot lips and wet tongue felt pleasant on Severus' skin. He threw his head back and moaned at the sensation.

Severus found the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it off him.

\-----------

This was well and truly happening, and Severus was determined to enjoy as much of Harry as possible. 

Using all of his strength, he pulled the young man tight to his body and stood up, walking them to his bedroom. Harry held on, whooping and laughing encouragingly.

Setting Harry on the bed, he finished undressing them both. Harry shivered at his touch, desire written on his face.

"I've wanted this for so long." Harry stated, his hand finding his own erect cock and squeezing as he stared at Severus.

"Is that right?" Severus asked, "and what is it you want?"

\-----------

Harry's knees fell open and a blush creeped across his face. Severus understood, and reached a hand between the young mans legs to help prepare him. His lips went back to kissing Harry's, determined to swallow every moan that escaped his mouth.

Harry bucked upwards when the third finger entered, and Severus knew he was ready. He pulled Harry's bottom flush with the edge of the bed, and placed himself at the inviting entrance.

Harry squirmed forwards, lithe and pleading to be filled.

"So eager," Severus teased, "so wanton."

"Yes" Harry agreed, fisting his cock while Severus tormented his entrance.

\-----------

Severus pressed his head in, careful to watch Harry's reaction. Harry hissed in pain, and rocked himself back and forth, his palm still furiously rubbing his cock.

Severus cocked an eyebrow again. "You enjoy that?" He asked, amused by Harry's eager reaction.

Harry bit his lip again, eyes closed in embarrassment, and nodded.

Encouraged, Severus slid in deeper, watching as Harry reveled in the pain. 

"Did you want lube?" Severus asked, trying to make sure he was reading Harry's body language correctly.

"No." Harry panted, eyes still closed, a strained look on his face. "I want you to tear me."

\------------

Severus stopped, unsure how to interpret that statement, and worried Harry was just saying what he thought Severus wanted to hear.

Harry stopped too, opened his eyes, and looked up at Severus.

Severus spoke first. "You can't ask me to do that."

Harry nodded, averting his eyes, "next time, maybe."

Severus stared. Harry really wanted the pain, and wanted there to be a next time. A wave of relief and affection flooded through Severus, and he leaned forward to kiss the young man as deeply as he could.

Harry kissed back, wrapping his arms and legs around the older man.

\------------

Their lips still locked, Severus repositioned himself at Harry's entrance and slowly pushed in. Harry moaned and panted, reacting deliciously to Severus' actions.

Severus bobbed in further, and Harry's moans got louder, his fingers flexing as he reached his climax. Severus watched in awe as every emotion was written on Harry's face.

"I've wanted this for so long." Harry repeated, his eyes fluttering closed again, his arms and legs splayed outward in visible exhaustion.

Severus stood up and began pulling out, but Harry stopped him.

"Fill me." Harry requested, as he absentmindedly drew circles in the seed on his stomach.

\------------

Never breaking eye contact, Severus slowly began thrusting. Harry looked disheveled and satisfied, his hooded eyes a testament to the orgasm he just had.

Severus was close. The amazing man beneath him seemed to mould to his every need. He smiled mischievously as a thought occurred to him.

"Lick your fingers." He said to the young man, who seemed to understand immediately.

Harry stuck his tongue out and wiped his fingers on them, leaving behind glistening white streaks. Instead of swallowing, Harry dipped his fingers for more, and let the mess slide off his fingertips and into his open mouth.

\-------------

Harry's unabashed display was exactly what Severus needed to reach his climax, which he gladly emptied into Harry.

He fell forward onto his arms on either side of Harry, and kissed the young man on the lips. Harry tasted of sweat and cum, and Severus wouldn't have it any other way.

After a few quick cleaning charms, the two men climbed in to bed together.

"That was amazing." Harry whispered to Severus' closed eyelids.

"Mhmm" Severus replied, pulling Harry closer. After tonight, he decided that he'd never let Potter go. Whatever the cost, he was going to win Harry's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fic!
> 
> What should have been a short drabble, bloomed into 2200 words...and I actually think it's too short. I totally get what George R R Martin was saying that the work keeps growing. I did keep to 100 word sections just to challenge myself and maintain structure.
> 
> This fic went to unexpected places. I had no idea we were going to touch on BDSM until I wrote it. I also didn't realize that Harry got off until I reread the passage. That's also where I think I should have gone back and added more meat; the sex scene is too short. I also had no idea I was going to write a sex scene!
> 
> ...needless to say, I'm experiencing a lot of emotions having written this. I almost doesn't completely feel like it's mine, I wrote and stuff happened. I'm just as surprised as all of you.


End file.
